


Deja Vu

by quickboi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickboi/pseuds/quickboi
Summary: SPOILERS FOR FAR FROM HOMEPeter could have sworn he heard this story before....





	Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine making up an origin story and it turns out to actually be someones origin story. Amazing....

There were a few things Peter learned over summer vacation- Trust issues are actually a good thing, MJ liked him back, don't trust anyone, people in the Netherlands are very nice, and of course the need to develop severe trust issues. Luckily, he was given them at the low price of getting hit by a bus and having his friends nearly killed because of him. Working around the fact that his secret identity was barely under wraps now, thanks to his newest supervillain, things have been very interesting for a certain Spider-Man.

The only Spider-Man... or so he thought.

Now, Peter stood before a man he had never seen before in a costume that looked a lot like his own. More British, but it was essentially his suit. When the man removed his mask and told his story, everything started to feel awfully familiar. Too familiar.

"...So, uh, Billy," Peter crossed his arms awkwardly as he faced the other.. Spider. Or at least, person who claimed to be a spider. He wasn't going to fall for the same trick twice, "You say you're from... Earth 883, right?"

The man who had introduced himself as Billy Braddock paused, "Well, yes. And this is earth-"

"616?"

"No. 199999." Billy tilted his head in confusion, "I wasn't aware you were aware of the multiverse here."

Peter stepped towards him, narrowing his eyes, "Yes. So.. you say your Earth was destroyed and you were the last line of defense?"

"I gave it all I had." It was a convincing performance. Peter had to give him that at the very least. However, not too long ago, Quentin Beck reared his ugly head and pulled the same exact thing.. down to the very details. Remember the neat trust issues he was given? They really were becoming useful.

After a few moments of silence, he scoffed, "Are we really doing this again?"

"Excuse me?" 'Billy' did seem genuinely confused. Maybe in another lifetime, he could have been an actor.

Peter sighed, "Not even a different origin story? I mean, come on. Earth 883? Your world being destroyed and you were the last line of defense? Is any of this even real?"

"Why would I lie to you about this?"

"Because you're a crackhead!"

That confused him even more, "I don't do drugs..."

"No, I don't mean you do drugs. I'm saying that you're- Actually, this isn't the point-" Peter gestured wildly, "The point is I'm not an idiot! Okay, Quentin? I'm not going to fall for the same thing again so you might as well.. reveal your villainous plan. I'm not in the mood for this shit-"

"Language, young man."

"Sorry- wait. Did you just tell me to watch my language?" Peter looked at him again, now very confused.

It was now that he started to really.. look at him. 'Billy' was much larger than Quentin... much more thicc as well. It wasn't until now that he noticed anything about him- The way he stood, the way he spoke to him. Even the way he told him to watch his language.. All of it was so un-Mysterio-like. Peter stepped back in confusion. All of this could be an illusion... right?

His confusion and distress must have been obvious. Billy reached forward to gently grab his shoulder, "I'm not sure what happened to make you.. mistrust me this much, but I swear what I say is the truth. I came here to warn you about the Inheritors... Something tells me this is more important."

"You're not Mysterio, are you?"

Billy shook his head, "No. Now I understand your wariness."

Peter exhaled as he sat down, "My summer vacation has been such a mess. There's some threats of the world ending then Mysterio shows up and I really trusted him, but he lied to my face! And Tony Stark is... and everyone wants me to be the next Iron Man, but I can't! Even now I just.. how am I supposed to step into his shoes and I'm totally blurting this all out on you after being so skeptical-"

"Be skeptical. As for your Tony Stark situation?" Billy kneeled in front of him, somehow still near his eye level, "Don't be the next Iron Man. Be the Spider-Man of Earth-19999. Be the best Spider-Man you can be-"

"But not the Superior Spider-Man," A voice came out, "That's taken."

There were a few more voices from what appeared to be a comms, which quickly turned into arguing. Billy quickly turned that off, "Don't worry about any of that."

"Wait, wait, wait, how many Spider-Men are there?" Peter kept his eyes trained on the comms as if they would magically come back on.

Billy took a second to start counting on his fingers before he paused as if he was realizing that it was pointless, "An infinite amount. I want you to take keep something."

He didn't even realize something was being thrown at him until it hit him, his 'Peter tingle' going off uselessly. Peter juggled with it for a few moments before he managed to actually get a good grip on it, "What's this?"

"Communication device in case you need us or we need you. As Spider's, we are all responsible for guarding the Web and as you know, with great power..."

"Comes great responsibility." Peter finished quietly as he inspected the piece of technology.

Billy patted his shoulder once more, "Whatever you do here, I'm sure it'll be great. Tony Stark would be proud of you as would your uncle Ben. Don't let your doubt stop you from doing great things. You're still in high school, correct?"

"Oh, yeah. Looking into colleges and I have a few in mind, though there's this teacher I really want to have. Maybe you've heard of him. Professor Miles Warren? He does biochem.." Peter's voice trailed off at the odd expression on the other Spider's face, "Hey, uh, why are you making that face?"

"I wish you luck however I must be leaving. Other Spiders to visit and all." Billy stepped back. A portal that would have definitely made Quentin Beck jealous opened behind him and Peter couldn't help but gawk for a few seconds until he remembered what he was asking.

"Wait! I just wanted to know what's so.. bad.." Peter watched as Billy disappeared, "...About Professor Warren..."

All of that put a bad feeling in his stomach, but there was no time to worry about that. He had a date with MJ and a secret identity to recover. It would be difficult though.. now he knew he wasn't alone. Peter gave one last look at the device before shoving it into his pocket. Billy probably wouldn't want him dropping it as he dramatically swung away.


End file.
